Noughts and Crosses - A different ending
by I.n.f.i.n.i.t.e.1.0.1.0.1
Summary: This is what I think may of happened. Warning - Only read unless you've read Noughts & Crosses, Knife's edge, and Checkmate. (Lost inspiration)
1. Chapter 1

** Callum~1**

I'm not ready to die.

_Please God I don't want to die..._

"Stop everything!" a woman shouted. In an instant Jack took off my hood. Who was it, who's saved me?

_Who?_

"I'm Miranda Jay," she said showing everyone her badge before walking towards me "I'm here to take Callum Ryan McGregor home".

_Home._

I longed for the day that I could go home and say sod off to all of the heartless ruthless prison guards, except for Jack.I longed for the day that I could be with Sephy again. My love. And my wonderful Mum. I wanted to hug her tight, and tell her it's going to be alright. She has been through so much, me dieing would have made her so sad and hurt. My baby, I would be with my baby. I would love him or her to the end of time. And this could all happen, thanks to this woman.

_My heart is full of hope._

She signalled for me to come over to her, I did as I was instructed. " I love you Callum!" Sephy. I had totally forgotten she was there, I was so happy she was there. Even if I died I would still be happy, because she was there. "I love you too, see you soon!" She grinned at me, and I grinned back. I love her so much. When I couldn't see her anymore I focused on where I was going and continued to follow Miranda. I could finally be with Sephy again. My life was starting to turn out great.

"Thank you so much, Miss Jay" I said, trying not to sound too grateful, but not too ungrateful. But the truth is, I felt like kissing her feet and giving her anything in the world. I was so happy to be alive.

"Don't thank me, thank the person, who owned up and admitted that it was them who had committed the crimes that you were accused of commuting. Jude McGreger is a nasty brother, if you ask me. How could he do that to a person. I mean..."I stopped in my tracks.

"Are you joking! My brother will be hanged now instead of me!" I shouted, with such anger, such hatred for the world. My happiness was now a long, long way away. Jude had pretended to be responsible for what I did. No!No!No! Everything's all wrong!

_Jude_

How was mum going to handle this, how was I.

"Calm down, Callum. It was him who did those things. I know you are upset with him, but he did them and let you take the blame, until now. That blanker..."

"Shut up" I said just above a whisper. "Don't call my brother a blanker, he is a NOUGHT" She just ignored that comment and continued leading me out of the prison. Once I was out, I ran for it. I ran home, as fast as I could. I needed to ring Jude, talk to him, convince him to back out. But how could he ?

I knocked on the door. I should be happy to be here but I'm not at all.

_Jude_

Mum Opened the door and burst into tears, the instant she saw me. "My baby!" she cried and hugged me so tight, I could barley breath. "I was so scared. Oh Callum!" she was so glad to see me. I couldn't help but smile. "Hi mum, I've missed you". In about a second after Sephy came running to the door. "Callum!" tears trickled down her cheeks. She jumped into my arms and kissed me so hard, I couldn't breath but I didn't care. I was so glad to see her.

_Jude. Why did you give yourself up for me? _

I couldn't just let him die for me. I had to call him, and quick. "Sephy can you do me a favor please?" her smile faded as soon as she saw the frown on my face. "What's wrong, Callum?"

"I need you to let me go." She cried all over again.

"What!... no Callum, no. Don't do this to me. Please, I need you. Callie needs you" I was surprised and so was Mum. "I'm going to have a daughter." I whispered. A baby girl Callie Rose McGregor. Sephy nodded and smiled at me. Oh why did Jude have to do this. I want to live but I know he does too. I don't know what to do. Either way, one of us dies. Why does life have to be like this.

_Jude_

"Jude has given himself up to save me" I blurted out. Mum then had a mental breakdown. "He what! Oh God, Why does God hate me!" Mum went down on her knee's and sobbed. Me and Sephy Kneeled down next to her, I had to call him, it was now or never. I ran to the phone, leaving Mum with Sephy. I dialled the prison and asked to talk to Jude.

"Hello?"

"Jude, what the hell are you doing?"

"You're welcome Callum" he said sarcastically. How could he be humorous in a time like this.

"This is serious Jude, why would you do this?"

"What do you think, I'm a heartless fool of a brother. I care about you Callum and so does that Dagger of your''s, and Mum."

"Jude...I"

"Callum, you have a family, I don't. You have hope's and dream's, I don't. You have a life to live for, I don't"

"_It's time scum bag, it's time to die. Get off the phone blanker bitch! Now!_ I got to go Callum, I...I love you baby bro, tell Mum that two"

"I love you too and I'll kill the dagger who killed you, I swear I will."

"Don't. Stay with your family and have a good life. B-" the phone cut off. Damn. Why would he do this. If it was me I would do it for him, so why was i so mad at him. Why?!

"Callum," Mum interrupted my thoughts. "that was him, wasn't it?" She stared at me in sadness and depression, and I nodded my head.

Sephy was the only one not in tears, because I cried with my Mum. She hugged us both.

_Jude..I love you too. Thank you for saving me...  
><em>

**A.N. Rate and Review guys! **

**Just rate and Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. This is a short chapter I'm gonna say something really important! Read, Rate and you guessed it Review!:D**

Meggie~2

Why do you hate me?What have I done to deserve this? God are you listening? Your useless.

_Ryan help me, I have one son left, and I'm scared. I'm so scared._

Callum just called Jude, and he's dead now. Jude, my brave son sacrificed his life for his little brother. I love him for doing that, but in some ways I don't. I hate myself for saying this, but I was ready for Callum to die. I was prepared. So when Jude handed himself in to save Callum's life, I was stunned.

I know Jude well, and he would never give himself up,only for things that he believes in. And I love him for doing that. But why me? What have I done to deserve this. I've cried so much resonantly, I didn't even know that I had so much water in my body. It feels like Sephy and I am closer together than we ever were. She knows how to comfort me. But Callum's always looking after Callie Rose. After she was born, he made sure that he was with her more than he was with me and Sephy.

I think he's angry with me. he can't look me straight in the eye. He doesn't like talking to me, or anyone. Sephy's trying to talk to him,but he's just ignored her. Oh how I wish that he was with me. I needed his support.

"I tried to talk to him again" Sephy cried "but he just shut the door in my face! Why does he hate us? After Callie was born, he just ignores us, and spends time with her." A tear ran down her check. "I love him, b-but I don't think h-he loves me back!". She started to cry, and I hugged her almost immediately.

"Sephy don't worry, Callum loves you, it's just that he is mad for living. And For some reason he blames us for it." She calmed down soon after that. I think she now understand this. Even though he never tells us that he loves us, he does. He just finds it hard to show it, just like Jude did.

_Jude, my baby, I love you_

_And Lynette_

_And Ryan_

_I love you all and I love Callum just as much. I'll look after him, _

_I promise you that  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sephy~3**

Callum's home, alive.I was so happy, I thought my life would be perfect, but it isn't.

Callum hates me. Why? I don't know. Meggie to me that he probably blames us for Jude's death, but we had nothing to do with it. Meggie seems kind of relaxed about it but I'm not. I love him and Callie so much, I would do anything for them. Their all I have. But he just won't talk to me. Why? I didn't do anything.

"Callum, we need to talk" I banged on his door. "We need too talk" I repeated.

"Go away!" Callum shouted with so much venom in his voice, that i was scared. Meggie was out, so here was my chance to talk to him without her interrupting us and saying "It's OK, he'll get over it".

"Callum, come on" I was so desperate.

"No!"

I barged into the room.

"Get out" he said, resisting to look at my face.

"I'm staying. We need to sort this out"

"What's to sort out,you are so happy I'm alive, I'm not. You're so happy my brothers dead, I'm not. You're going to move out and spoil Rose because your a Cross. I'm not. Now leave." A tear dropped from his face, he quickly wiped it away.

"Callum, how could you see it like that, I wouldn't care if you were...a Marsion from Mars" he instantly stared at me.

"Go." he said turning around.

I spun him round and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around him, and he pushed me away.

"Sephy, I don't want to talk to you, or be with you right now because I'll harm you. I'm full of anger and hatred for the world, I wish my brother were alive-"

I couldn't resist. I loved him too much to stop. My lips were back on his. Our tongues were dancing, and I was feeling every part of his body. I was feeling the part of him he didn't was me to feel, so he stepped back and slapped my face, hard, and boy did it hurt. Why was Callum so hard to connect with now. He was so soft,and kind before he missed me when I went to Chivers' boarding school. That's were I'd lost him and I had found him the night we made love and it was the best, most wonderful night of my life. Could he remember that he loved me that much to connect his body with mine? I love him, but now he hates me.

I was wailing on the floor, my cheek was red hot., I rubbed my cheek. It hurt me so much, from the inside, out. I cried out loud for the world to hear. I was frightened now. I was crawling away from the boy I loved.

_Callum..._

"S-Sephy, I'm sorry." he moved towards me and I immediately moved away from him."I don't know you... I never did. G-Go, leave my life. I don't need you" I whispered. I was so lost, so hurt. All I wanted was his love. "I don't need you! I'm packing my bags, and leaving you!"I was suddenly infuriated. How dare he take my heart. He's already ruined it. I couldn't stay here.

_But I loved him_

I can't stay with a person like this. He could find someone else to r-rape. " That's all that night was to you, wasn't it. You Raped me! You didn't care about me, That was just your cover so that people will feel sympathy for you, us. I...I hate you Callum, you son of bitch! Didn't you ever care for me!?" he shook his head. Gosh, what fool did he take me for.

_Why was I saying this, I don't even believe this. I love him._

No I don't.

Once he saw that I was finished, he started to talk.

" S-Sephy, don't be like this. I love you. what's the matter with you. Why the hell did you think I made love with you? It wasn't _rape _I love you. I love you, do ya here me? Please ... Sephy, I love you Sephy, I love you Sephy, I love you S-"

"Shut up! I'm taking Callie with me, and you will never see me or her, ever again."

"I love you Sephy" he repeated "I do, I do..." he started to cry, hard. He sat on the bed, and cried.

_Callum_

"I don't expect your sympathy. I know you don't think I'm any better than a blanker! I know now that you hate me, so I'll leave. You stay. I love you though, that will never change. You've changed I know that now". He continued to cry, however he got up and kissed my cheek. I hugged him, as tight as I could. " I get over the top sometimes, Callum. I know you probably won't forgive me or yourself, but I have."

"I have forgiven you for everything that you do already. I'm so sorry I've been acting like this, I love you."

"I can't believe that straight away, after you slapped me." I just couldn't.

"You loved me, it seems that all I bring to people I love, pain and misery." he wouldn't stop crying. I hugged him softly, to comfort him.

Suddenly, I heard the front door open. I flinched. Who was it. Was Meggie home? I couldn't hear any footsteps. I think Callum heard it too. He looked so frightened, he held me tight and whispered to me. "Sephy, someone's here to kill us." I gasped, I was so scared, that I fainted.

A.N. To the tune of if your happy and you know it! :)

If you wanna a cuddly bunny

Rate and review

I you wanna tasty cookie

Rate and review

If you wanna be a star

And you want me write bizarre

If you wanna good story

Rate and rrrrrreeeeeevvvvvviiiieeeewwwww

But seriously -_- rate and review, I need support from people.


	4. Chapter 4

Callum~ "Sephy, Wake up! Wake up!" They began. To run up the stairs. Sephy had fainted and was now lying on the floor, I dragged her into the wardrobe. Why did she faint. Oh god! I had to keep quiet now, I'm so scared. They barged into the room, searching every inch of it. It wouldn't be long until they found us. They were shouting and communicating with each other, so if I were to try and fight them off, the others would come and capture me.

All of a sudden the wardrobe doors flung open. I closed my eyes. I felt rough hands holding me and pulling me out. I could here Sephy waking up and screaming. I was so scared, I wanted help, but who from. They dragged us to our feet and Sephy was petrified, I started to wonder if this was just fate. I mean I was supposed to die, wasn't I? They took us in a car and all I could see was Sephy crying, holding my hands. My precious Sephy. Then a thought struck me...what about Callie Rose?! I think. Sephy just realized that too. What about our baby! I swear, if they had done anything, I mean lay a finger on her, then they would pay. Everyone would pay. Every dagger left on this planet would, except from Sephy and her Mum.

She looked at me with Hope and love, our fight just before was totally forgotten. Loving each other was the most important. I started to think more productively. I analysed the car, looking for a place to hit, a place that we could go through to get out. Sephy did the same, but we couldn't find anything.

The people had caught us looking around and shouted,"What are you guys doing! Hey, boss i think we should blindfold them". The guy was had blond hair and had an eager terrifying look on his face. I glared at him. How dare he want to blind fold me! How dare he kidnap my darling sephy! How dare he! How dare h- "I know what your thinking you low life scum. But if I were you, I keep my mouth shut, and not do anything that would make me want to kill you. Believe me I can't control myself around a blanker, I love to kill poeple like you, even if I would get fired!" Blood rushed to my cheek, he had just punched my face, and I was panting heavily, forced to listen to his threats to kill me if I got too out of hand. I could see Sephy in the corner of my eye. She was struggling to help me, but The same guy, held her in place. "Come on sugar, wouldn't you rather be with me" She turned around her beautiful face and made it ugly. She was on the urge to say something utterly mad. I had to stop her, she may get us killed. I violently shook my head, however her rage had escaped. "You asshole! You bastard! Let me go help him! Let me go! Do you need your ears cheeked?! Let me go!" She pushed him away, rushing to my side.

Once she got to me the bitch punched her back, which knocked her out. "Sephy! You'll pay you b-"

**A.N. *Gasp* Whats happend to Callum?!**

**Rate and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. I'm soooooooo sorry for keping you guys waiting. I mean you must have been waiting for months. I just havn't bn able to get on this thing. So I trid to do it in school (I tried all my break times and some lunch times) but somehow, I ALWAYS run out of time! Arrrrgggghhh It's so frustating! But finally my mom let me us hers and, here I am! :D**

I'm not sure if I should have left Callum and Sephy in the house by themselves. They are bound to argue, but maybe it will hep if I'm not stopping Sephy tryng to talk to him. She loves him so much, he doesn't even understand how he's making her feel, and me. I can't believe that he can't even look me in the eyes now.

_Callum...do you know what your doing to us. We both need you, love you, and you can't even give it back to us. What's happened with you. I remember how you looked as a , toddler had a smile on for all of us, and an especially big one for Sephy. Oh Callum, why did you be so ignorant and unloving. I do love you more than anything and Sephy does too. I knew you two where meant to be together. You two are so alike both feel the need to make a difference in the world. It's fascinating. I know truly why I left you two alone. I want you two be a loving couple again. I don't want Callie Rose to grow up with only one parent, or even none. Ok, let me not think like that. But I really want Callum to be happy again, and Sephy can do that, I know she can. I wish they would just t-_

"Hey!Watch it!Are you blind?!" a cross policeman shouted at me. I think I stepped on his foot. "Oh I'm sorry Mr, I really am!" even though I hate these people, I don't need them questioning me, or taking me in for stepping on one of their bloody feet. He glared at me and cursed under his breath before walking away. I did too.

I'm on my way to Mrs...Jazmine's house to talk about Sephy and Callum, and also to catch up. After Callie Rose's birth we've spoken a lot. We are now both grandmothers, so Jazmine and I have decided that for both Callie's and our sake. It may not be the best idea in the world, but I don't know what else to do. Anyway, this is best for Callie.

_Knock Knock_


End file.
